My Teddy Lupin
by Animeaddict56
Summary: Victoire has finally shared her love with Teddy, and her family, but it sets off a problem. Now all she wants to do is see him, but her time's out. But what if Teddy isn't willing to let her run away from him? Second one-shot in the Family series.


**Author's Note - another story out of boredom. I'm kinda making a series out of these I guess. I'll just write one whenever I think of one. This one's not as good as Teddy's but it's good enough really.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter.**

My Teddy Lupin

Victoire let out a large sigh as she sat at her vanity, staring in her mirror at her sad face. She had a problem, and she didn't know what to do. During a moment of perfection and bliss, she let what she had been feeling for Teddy slip from her mouth and ruin everything. Then when he didn't say anything she ran, and refused to talk to him. That was two weeks ago. She had no one to talk to, because no one else knew.

"Victoire, can I come in?" A girlish voice asked from behind her door. Victoire sighed again and picked up her wand and unlocked and opened her door, not wanting to move. She was glad she didn't have the Trace anymore. It was simpler.

"Come in, Dom," Victoire told her little sister. Dominique shut the door behind her as she skipped into her older sister's room. Her long, red curls bounced and shined, and her blue eyes shined with the childish secret like always. Everything about her little sister seemed to have a shine to it. It didn't help her depressed feelings at all. It only made her envy and vie for a time when love was what you felt when you got a new broom or toy, and boys were just gross and dumb. For the first time ever, she missed her childhood life.

"What are you doing?" Dominique asked cutely, moving to lie on her sister's bed.

"Nothing. Did you want something?" Victoire didn't mean to be snarky, but she wasn't in the mood for her sister's word play.

"Mum and Dad have been saying you seem upset lately. I thought maybe I'd ask," Dominique answered with brute honesty. It was how she always talked. Victoire herself rolled her eyes. Mum and Dad had noticed? Ugh! Who else had? Louis? Some of her aunts, or uncles, or other cousins? This was starting to suck. What if they all found out why she was upset? She and Teddy hadn't made it a public thing in front of their family. Not even at Hogwarts since their age difference made it hard for them to have time with each other. And since he graduated it, had gotten even harder with him wanting to be an auror and having to train all the time this past summer.

Victoire made a choice. She had to tell someone before she blew up. "Dom, if I tell you will you promise to keep it a secret, because it's major?"

Dominique brightened up. She loved secrets. "Yeah! I promise! What is it?" Victoire looked at her sister. She always did what she was told when it came to secrets. At least most of the time.

"I've been seeing Teddy for a few years now, and I told him I loved him two weeks ago," Victoire spilled.

"Oh, Really? That's wonderful! I think it's great, Vic! What did he say back? I bet it was romantic!" Dominique gushed. These were the types of secrets she loved to hear and keep. She was turning into a more girlish girl than Victoire was.

"That's just it, Dom, he didn't say anything back. He just stared at me, all shocked."

"Well, what did you do?"

"Ran. I haven't spoken to him since."

"Vic!" Victoire looked at her sister in shock. She'd never heard Dom sound so forceful. "How could you not talk to him? You haven't given him a chance to tell you how he feels? How dumb are you?" She demanded.

"If he loved me, he would have said it right off!" Victoire defended.

"Maybe it caught him off guard! You can't always spring that on someone and expect a quick answer! Especially on guys, their brains don't work so fast!" Dominique argued. Victoire thought about that. She did spring it on him, and he didn't always have a quick answer to things. That was just Teddy. What should she do? And how the hell was her sister that insightful?

"Well, what can I do?" Victoire repeated her thought out loud. "I leave for Hogwarts tomorrow, and I won't be back until Christmas. And I can't just write a letter to him later and demand an answer."

"Go to him now?" Dominique's suggestion came out as a question.

Victoire shook her head. "I can't. He's got training all day today." Victoire sighed loudly. "I guess I'll have to wait until next year," She whispered to herself.

Then from downstairs their father bellowed out, "Dinner." for them all to hear. Both girls left the room, and Louis raced past them in a blonde hurry. Soon they were all around the dinner table, talking and eating.

"Excited for your last year, Vic?" Bill asked.

She shrugged. "I guess. I'm not that excited I guess." Victoire could tell that her parents were eyeing her, listening to what she says and watching what she does. They really were worried.

"I can't wait until I start going to Hogwarts!" Louis exclaimed through a mouthful of food.

"Louis, your mouth eez full!" Fleur scolded.

"Sorry, Mum," He said, his food properly swallowed, "but I am. It'll be great!"

"Yeah, you'll go with Hugo and Lily, won't that be a treat for the professors!" Bill teased, making Fleur and Dominique laugh, but Victoire could only issue a weak one. She was kind of disappointed that she wouldn't get to go to school with either of her siblings. She would have liked the idea of knowing they were ok and no one was picking on them, but her other cousins would be around at least.

"Victoire," Fleur spoke, "are you ok? You 'ave been very quiet."

Victoire shrugged it off. "Just a little nervous about school starting again I guess."

"Zere eez more zen zat," Fleur said knowingly. Victoire looked at her little sister, who purposely looked down at her plate. Victoire sighed. Sometimes her mother knew her too well. Maybe because they were alike in so many ways.

"I've been seeing Teddy," She finally admitted. Two people spit out their food, one smiled, and one was ecstatic.

"Teddy Lupin? Harry's godson?" Bill questioned, handing his son a napkin to wipe off his mouth.

"Zat eez great, Victoire! 'Ow long?" Fleur gushed.

Victoire smiled sheepishly. "For a few years actually. We thought best not to mention it."

"Ok, that's fine," Bill said quickly, "but that doesn't explain why you've been so quiet lately. Did he do something?" Bill asked menacingly. Victoire rolled her eyes. Now she finally understood what her aunt Ginny had went through.

"No . . . well kind of, but nothing bad!" Victoire mended.

"What 'appened?" Fleur asked. Now Victoire stopped. She wasn't sure if it was right to tell them, but then again she'd have to tell them eventually.

"I told him I loved him, and he didn't say anything, so I ran and haven't talked to him since," Victoire told them.

"Ok! I think it's time Louis and I had some guy time," Bill hurried to stand up. "Come on, son. Let's go take a fly around the house." Louis smiled and got up, and Bill picked him up and left the room, and Dominique left to, mumbling something that Victoire couldn't hear. Bless her dad, Victoire thought. He knew when to leave, and he'd only grown up with one sister.

"Oh, Victoire," Fleur said softly, "didn't you give 'im time to explain?"

"I panicked, and I was dumb, but now it's too late. I messed up, and I'll just have to wait until next year," Victoire said quietly. Fleur only moved so that she was sitting closer to her daughter, and Victoire finally cried hard over Teddy Lupin.

Now it was September 1, and Victoire was at King's Cross, waiting for the signal to get on the train. She'd cried for about an hour on her mother's shoulder, and felt embarrassed about it, but her mother assured her that she was glad to be there for her. Victoire herself still wasn't sure what to do. She desperately wanted to see Teddy, or at least write to him, but she didn't know what she'd say. It'd probably sound stupid through a letter, and what if he didn't write back? Could she handle that?

"Victoire!" She turned to see someone with blue spiked hair running toward her.

"Teddy?" Victoire couldn't believe it. "What are you doing here?"

Teddy stood panting. "Well you wouldn't talk to me these past few weeks, so I thought that if I came here, you wouldn't be able to avoid me."

"I wasn't avoiding you," Victoire whispered.

"Yes you were." But Teddy didn't look accusing. "Look. Victoire I'm sorry for not saying anything."

"No, I should have waited for you to say something. I shouldn't have run off like that," Victoire said.

"No, look. I came here to talk, so just listen ok?" Teddy looked at her expectantly, and she only nodded. "Good. Now, I could make this long and drawn out, but I'm just gonna make it simple ok." Teddy gave her the dramatic pause he was famous for, then smiled. "I love you, Victoire Weasley, and I always will, and I apologize for not saying it quick enough. I'll be honest, I didn't expect you to say it then. Took me by surprise."

Victoire was stunned and speechless. He loved her! He really loved her! Victoire didn't really know what to say, so she opted for kissing him instead, and to her delight he kissed her back heartily.

"Ugh! Teddy, what are you doing?" A voice demanded. The both of them turned to see James Potter standing there, looking disgusted and outraged.

"I came to see Victoire off, now beat it, kid." Teddy told him with a smile, then he turned back and kissed Victoire again before James could talk or she could laugh. The kiss was sweet, hot, and full of love. When she was almost out of breath, Victoire pulled away.

"You do know that he's going to go tell everyone else right?" She asked with a laugh.

Teddy laughed too. "Good, that way when you come back for Christmas, no one will be surprised when I kiss you, and tell you I love you, and how much I miss you," He said sappily.

"Suck up," Victoire mumbled, her lips close to his.

"Only for you, love," Teddy whispered and kissed her again.

"Victoire," Said a disgruntled voice. They both recognized the voice of her father and pulled away. "It's almost time to leave." Fleur smiled knowingly at her daughter, and her two younger siblings giggled wildly.

"Oh, right." Victoire went and hugged her mother tightly.

"Love you, Victoire. Write us soon, 'oney," Fleur told her.

"Love you too, Mum," She whispered. Then she moved to hug her dad. "I'll see you at Christmas. I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart. Be good," Bill told her.

"I will." Victoire went and wrapped both her siblings in one hug. "You two be good ok?"

Dominique nodded coyly, but Louis said teasingly, "You too!" They said their "I love you"s and then she was back in Teddy's arms.

"Christmas isn't too far off. It'll only be a matter of time before we see each other again. I might even be able to accompany Harry on one of his lectures and see you," Teddy assured her.

"That's still so far and too short," she told him.

"Tell me about," She hear him mutter. But her looked at her with love and happiness. "I love you, Vic." His face was so honest that it tugged at her heart.

"I love you too, Teddy." And they kissed once more before Victoire was forced to get on the train so it wouldn't leave without her. And as it started off, she waved back to her family and Teddy, watching her love become smaller and smaller in the distance.

"I can't believe you snogged Teddy!" She looked to see James, Albus, and Rose all staring at her hard. Victoire laughed and ruffled their hair in turn. She loved her family, and she loved her Teddy dearly. Even if it meant she had to be subjected to James constantly bugging her about it.


End file.
